Wounds typically require care to heal properly. A wound may be treated and covered by a dressing. In more recent times, a wound may be treated using reduced pressure. Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site, such as a wound, augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. Unless otherwise indicated, as used throughout this document, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. The porous pad contains cells or pores or pathways that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue site. The porous pad is typically covered by a drape that forms a seal. Drapes are also used in medical wound dressings for use without reduced pressure.